Black Blood of My Sister
by Selim Bajaj EyeNgan
Summary: Cielice yang bertekad akan melindungi Ciel,Lizzy dan ayah merangkap butler kakaknya itu alias Sebastian..berjuang keras melindungi mereka sampai pada akhirnya ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya..


_Black Blood of My Sister  
>Author : Cielice Phantomhive B'rabbit<br>Disclaimer : _©_Yana Toboso  
>Supernatural,HurtComfort_

"_Bertahun-tahun aku terkurung disana..bertahun-tahun aku menderita disana..bertahun-tahun kupertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melawan mereka hingga aku bisa keluar dari sana..hingga saat ini..aku harus kembali mengulangnya.."_

_2 Tahun yg lalu…_

_"Ahahahaha! Ciel nii-san! Berikan bolanya padaku!"_

_"Ahahaha! Ini! Tangkap!"_

_"Yap! Horee! Cielice berhasil!"_

_Kegembiraan itu…hanya sementara..hingga saatnya tiba bagiku untuk pergi ke sana.._

_"Dengar Cielice..ibu sebenarnya tidak mau menyiksamu..tapi apa boleh buat..karna ibu adalah keturunan jauh Black Rabbit..ibu harus mengirimmu ke Other World agar kau bisa mewarisi kekuatan Black Rabbit..maafkan ibu…Cielice.."_

_"Tidak…aku tidak mauuuuu!"_

_"Maafkan ibu…Cielice…"_

_"Tidakkkk!"_

_Tempat yg gelap,berair,sepi,dan terasa asing bagiku..tempat yg dipenuhi benda2 aneh yg melayang2 di udara.._

_"Di…dimana ini?"_

_"Gadis muda….selamat datang di Other World…"_

_"Ah! Si..siapa kamu?"_

_Boneka yang terlihat asing bagiku..melayang di depan wajahku.._

_"Namaku Giz..aku salah satu penghuni Other World..semua penghuni Other World..tidak mengizinkan manusia datang kemari..dan..seperti dirimu..karna kau telah datang kemari..kami para penghuni Other World..tidak akan RAGU-RAGU UNTUK MEMANGSAMU! HYAHAHAHAA!"_

_Tanpa alasan..mereka menyerangku..dan jumlah mereka bertambah.._

_"Tu..tunggu! Aku kan belum menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa sampai disini…"_

_"Hmm,,,memangnya kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?"_

_"Ibuku keturunan jauh Black Rabbit..jadi untuk mewarisi kekuatan Black Rabbit..aku harus dikirim ke sini untuk menemui Black Rabbit dan mewarisi kekuatannya.."_

_"Kau bilang Black Rabbit?"_

_"Ah ya..apa kamu tahu dimana dia berada?"_

_"Hahahahaha…menggelikan…"_

_"Ke…kenapa…kau..tertawa?"_

_"Hahahaha…bodoh sekali kau ini,gadis muda..tentu saja kami tidak akan mau menyerahkan Black Rabbit yang slama ini kami incar kekuatannya! Oleh karna itu..kau harus bisa mengalahkan kami agar kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan membawa kekuatan Black Rabbit itu.."_

_Tak kusangka akan jadi seperti ini…mereka menyerangku…berusaha membunuhku…karna itu…aku tidak boleh menyerah..! kalau aku mati disini dan tidak berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan Black Rabbit..aku akan menyalahkan diriku slama-lamanya.._

_Sampai aku sudah tak kuat lagi…aku berlari dan berlari untuk bersembunyi..tapi kelihatannya disetiap sudut..ada penghuni Other World..hingga ku temukan sebuah tempat bercahaya..disanalah…aku dan 'dia' bertemu.._

_"Ah…di..dimana lagi ini? Kenapa disini terang sekali..dan…ada…penjara raksasa?"_

_"Cielice Phantomhive…kau pasti Cielice Phantomhive kan?"_

_"Ah! Si..siapa itu?"_

_"Aku…akulah Black Rabbit…"_

_"Ah! Black Rabbit! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"_

_"Ya cielice..tapi sekarang aku terkurung..kau harus membawaku pergi dari sini..dan apabila kau berhasil menyatukan kekuatan hatimu dan berhasil melepasku dari penjara ini..aku akan berada di dalam tubuhmu dan siap sampai mati untuk memberimu kekuatanku..bagaimana cielice?"_

_"Baik! Akan kulakukan! Tapi…bagaimana caranya?"_

_"Tutuplah matamu Cielice..dan satukanlah dengan hatimu dan hatiku.."_

_Kututup mataku…rasanya gelap…gelap sekali…hingga rasanya badanku melayang dan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku…jangan-jangan…apakah itu….Black Rabbit?_

_"Oi! Cielice! Bangun dong! Udah pagi!"_

_"Eh? Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"_

_3 tahun kemudian…_

_"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"_

_"Ah…ya…seperti nya begitu,ciel nii-san.."_

_"….Kalau begitu kau mandi,ganti baju dan sarapan…"_

_"Ah iya!"_

_Ternyata…aku memimpikan itu lagi…apa sebenarnya yang akan terjadi sampai2 aku berulang kali memimpikan hal itu? Apakah…aku akan mati?_

_"Pagi ciel nii-san! Pagi Sebastian! Dan Pagi juga Kak Elizabeth!" sapaku ramah saat berjalan menuju meja makan_

_"Ah! Pagi Liccy! Ah..bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku Kak Lizzy?"_

_"Ah! Iya ya…lupa.."_

_Ya…inilah keluargaku…kak Lizzy adalah tunangan kakak laki-laki ku yaitu Ciel..Sebastian adalah ayah merangkap butler ciel nii-san..ibu sudah meninggal saat aku dikirim ke Other World..dan..inilah keluarga yang sangat kucintai…_

_"A….lizzy…kenapa kau memanggilnya Liccy? Susah kan membedakan nya?"_

_"Ah! Habisnya..sama2 ada 'li' nya sih..kan cieLIce dan eLIzabeth..ihihi.."_

_"Hhh…kalian ini…"_

_"Kalau begitu ayo makaaann!"_

_"Yo!"_

_Hari ini cerah sekali..jadi aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di taman sendirian.._

_"La..la…la…pagi yang cerah~ Matahari nan indah~ Bunga-bunga tersenyum~ Udara yang sejuk~ la…la…la"_

_Karna lapar..aku memutuskan pergi ke kota..(Sendirian)_

_"Wah! Ramai banget!"_

_Karna itulah sebabnya kenapa aku sampai bertabrakan dengan anak cewe berambut biru dan bermata merah…_

_"Ah! Ma..maafkan aku..kau tidak apa2?"_

_"…..tidak…."_

_Kelihatannya dia cewe yang cuek..dia bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun sesudah itu..akan tetapi..dia menatapku seolah-olah akan melakukan sesuatu padaku.._

_"Em…em…a…ada apa? Apa..ada yang aneh dariku?"_

_"…..ikut aku!"_

_Setelah itu ia mengajakku ke sebuah gang kecil yang sepi dan agak gelap.._

_"Em..kau..mau apa?"_

_Bukannya menjawab..dia malah balik bertanya.._

_"….kau…kau pasti Cielice Phantomhive kan?"_

_"Ah..iya…kenapa?"_

_Lalu..tiba2 saja dia mengeluarkan pisau dari bajunya dan menyerangku.._

_"Ehh? Tu..tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau mau membunuhku?"_

_"Karna….kau adalah pewaris dari keturunan jauh Black Rabbit…dan aku…sebenarnya..aku adalah…hihiihihihi…AKU ADALAH PENGHUNI OTHER WORLD"_

_"A…APA?"_

_Sementara itu…di Phantomhive Manor.._

_"Liccy lama banget…aku khawatir..ciel..ga kita susul aja? Aku khawatir banget..firasatku ga enak.."_

_"Hhhh,,..ya sudah..ayo!"_

_Lalu…_

_"Eh? Ga da di taman…lalu…ah jangan2 dia ke kota! Kita cari ke kota yuk!"_

_"Hhh..iya iya…"_

_Sesampainya…._

_"Astagaaa!"_

_"Ada apa Lizzy? Ah!"_

_"CIELICEEEEEE!"_

_Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan..tapi rasanya badanku melayang.._

_"U…uh…di…dimana aku?"_

_"Oh Tuhan..kau sudah sadar,Liccy.."_

_"Emm..kak….Lizzy..apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Kakak juga tidak tahu..tapi tadi saat menemukanmu di kota..kau sudah pingsan di gang kecil yg agak gelap.."_

_"Ah!"_

_Jangan2….gadis tadilah…yang….membuatku…..pingsan?_

_"Tapi Liccy tidak apa2 kan?"_

_"Iya..aku baik2 saja kok.."_

_"Syukurlah.."_

_"Mana ciel nii-san?"_

_"Ah..dia sedang sibuk..dia menyuruhku menjagamu sampai keadaanmu benar2 kembali seperti semula.."_

_"Oh..begitu…terimakasih..uhuk uhuk"_

_"Sama2..eh…ini minum!"_

_"Sllrruupp…ah..maacih kak Lizzy~"_

_"Iya~ sama2.."_

_~~TO BE CONTINUED~~_

_ini fic pertama saya yg bergenre supernatural…_)|| maaf klo GJ,abal,dan blah blah blah…silahkan di REVIEW jika berminat… _)||_


End file.
